


Spring's Day

by imhyo



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyo/pseuds/imhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshoot/Seperti pergantian musim. Yah.. Kyuhyun kecil hanya ingin kehidupannya seperti pergantian musim, setelah musim dingin akan ada musim semi tapi akankah semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya./"Kyu, kau mau pergi kemana?"/"Bukan urusanmu." /"Jadi eomma dan Siwon hyung akan kembali musim semi mendatang." /"DONGHAE HYUNG." /KyuHaeWon bothership fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring's Day

Author : ImHyo  
Tittle : Spring’s Day  
Genre : Brothership, Family, and Hurt  
Rating : K+  
Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon  
Disclaimer : hanya cerita milik saya, sedangkan castnya saya cuman minjam sebentar dari agensinya.  
Warning : Miss Typos (always XD)

***  
Musim dingin yang dingin sebentar lagi menjelang, musim gugur yang indah akan segera berakhir. Jadi bersiaplah!  
***

Daun-daun maple yang berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan itu perlahan jatuh seirama mengikuti aliran angin musim gugur yang dingin. Sesekali berputar-putar diudara menciptakan pertunjukan seni yang indah. Dua namja kecil dibawa pohon maple itu memandang takjub kepada keajaiban alam yang selalu disajikan di musim gugur.  
“Hyung, dingin.” Perlahan namja kecil itu meletakkan pensil warnanya lalu memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan tangan. Mata polosnya menatap seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya yang tepat duduk disebelahnya.  
“Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Pasti eomma dan appa mencemaskan kita.” Namja tampan itu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan polos, pikirannya menerawang hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya karena keluar dari rumah tanpa izin dari kedua orangtuanya.  
“Aniya.” Dongsaengnya itu menggelengkan perlahan, matanya melirik ke arah kertas gambar yang masih terlihat polos. “Aku belum selesai menggambar. Tugas ini harus sudah dikumpulkan besok.” Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, obsidian polos itu masih menatap namja disebelahnya berusaha mempengaruhi sang kakak.  
“Kau itu! Padahal kita sudah disini selama sejam tapi kertasmu masih saja kosong.” Protes namja yang berstatus putra sulung itu. Namja kecil itu tersenyum, seakan mengiyakan perkataan sang kakak.  
“Aku kan tidak pintar menggambar, hyung.” Katanya sambil mengambil pensil warna yang tadi dia letakkan.  
Namja itu tersenyum perlahan, kedua lesung pipitnya itu terbentuk sempurna menambah ketampanan di wajahnya ketika melihat kepolosan yang ditunjukkan adiknya. Tangannya yang diam kini sibuk membuka lilitan syal warna coklat hasil rajutan ibunya sendiri dari lehernya, dia lalu memasangkan syal itu ke leher adiknya.  
“Bagaimana sudah hangat, kan?” Namja itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan kakaknya.  
“Hyung”.  
“Uh”.  
“Kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku.”  
“Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu.” Namja itu menatap bingung kearah adiknya, tak biasanya adiknya yang jahil itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.  
“Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?”  
“Soalnya, tadi songsaengmin bilang kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi.” Katanya sambil membuat gambar atau lebih tepatnya goresan tidak berbentuk di kertas putih itu.  
“Memang, tapi hyung akan selamanya disampingmu dan menjadi hyungmu selamanya.”  
“Dan kita akan bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering eomma bacakan itu kan.”  
“Tentu saja.” Namja itu menepuk perlahan punggung adiknya memberi rasa keyakinan didalamnya.  
Kedua namja polos itu kembali mendongak ketika hembusan angin musim gugur kembali datang menikmati pertunjukan alam tanpa tahu perpisahan berada didepan mata mereka. 

***

“Siwon hyung.” Namja kecil itu mengusap-usap matanya perlahan, airmatanya terus mengalir ketika namja disebelahnya terus saja tidak merespon panggilannya. Mata namja bernama Siwon itu menatap kosong kearah dua orang paruh baya yang terlihat bertengkar itu. “Mengapa appa dan eomma bertengkar seperti itu, hyung?”  
Siwon masih saja terdiam, bibirnya bukan saja kelu tetapi dia juga bingung mengatakan apa kepada adiknya.  
“Kyu-ah, mau bertanding psp dengan hyung?” Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, hei bukan jawaban itu yang ingin dia dengar.  
“Boleh tapi nanti hyung akan kalah.” Tapi nyatanya si maniak game ini tak akan protes dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan psp dan alat sejenisnya.  
“Aku akan menang kali ini.” Mata yang tadi sibuk menatap orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar itu kini menatap adiknya dengan senyum indah terukir diwajah tampannya seakan yang dia lihat tadi hanya fatamorgana.  
“Tak akan kubiarkan itu.” Ancam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menapaki tangga tanpa peduli dua orang dewasa yang mereka panggil appa dan eomma itu.  
***  
Dan hari itu Siwon menang.  
Serta menjadi pertandingan terakhir mereka..  
***

Isakkan demi isakkan terdengar memecah keheningan malam, Kyuhyun memeluk kaki-kaki kecilnya mencari kehangatan di dinginnya musim dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis, matanya kini yang sudah memerah itu menatap sendu sebuah pajangan foto yang terletak di dinding. Foto keluarganya yang dulu bahagia.Yah, dulu. Kini telah lenyap dalam waktu sekejap bahkan Kyuhyun juga belum yakin benar bahwa ini terjadi pada keluarganya. Dua senyuman yang melengkung keatas itu seolah berubah menjadi melengkung kebawah.  
Pintu aboni kamarnya perlahan terbuka, seorang ajhuma dengan pakaian maid berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini masih setia meringkuk di samping ranjang hangatnya.  
“Tuan muda, tuan besar sudah pulang. Ayo kita kebawah! Apa kau tidak merindukannya.” Ajhumma itu mengelusai surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, tangan besarnya mengangkat bocah kecil itu.  
“Ada eomma dan Siwon hyung.”. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan lalu menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya di leher maidnya itu.   
Bibir yeoja berkepala empat itu terasa tercekat, entah apa yang harus dia katakan kepada anak umur 10 tahun itu. Sudah sejak sebulan lalu hanya pertanyaan itu yang selalu digaungkan majikan kecilnya. Dirinya terus saja menuruni tangga tanpa memberi jawaban kepada majikan kecilnya itu, Kyuhyun-pun sepertinya tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri dan dirinya memilih untuk diam. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh sebodoh ini menanyai keberadaan ibu dan kakak satu-satunya, anak kecil itu sadar semakin banyak dia bertanya semakin sakit pula hatinya.  
“Gojimal (jangan bohong).” Kyuhyun kembali mendesah, tangannya semakin erat melingkar di leher maidnya itu.  
“Kyun-ie, lihat siapa yang appa bawa? Ini eomma dan hyung barumu.” Kata tuan Choi ketika anak bungsunya itu tiba di ruang keluarga. Seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri disebelah appanya, dibelakang yeoja itu ada seorang namja kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik badan sang ibu. Mata sendunya kini menatap Kyuhyun intens.  
Kyuhyun menggerling tak berminat, sengaja kepalanya dimiringkan kekiri sehingga kepalanya tertutup sempurna oleh kepala sang maid. Tuan Choi mendesah perlahan, entah mengapa sejak perceraian itu anak bungsunya ini bersikap seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang dulu ceria, ramah, dan jail kini berubah 180 derajat.  
“Tuan, sepertinya perasaan tuan muda sedang tidak baik. Aku ingin membawanya jalan ke taman maple.” Tuan Choi kembali mendesah, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan usul sang maid kepercayaannya itu.  
“Taman maple.” Namja kecil berwajah polos itu melirik kearah eomma, obsidian kelatnya itu seolah meminta sesuatu. “Donghae boleh ikut, eomma.” Katanya lagi sambil menarik-narik dress selutut yang kontras dengan kulit ibunya itu.  
“Andweee, taman itu milik aku dan Siwon hyung. Kau tidak boleh kesana.” Kyuhyun berteriak kencang, namja kecil bernama Donghae itu mengidikkan bahunya ngeri ketika melihat namja yang menurutnya polos itu menatap garang dirinya. Liquid-liquid bening nan indah itu kini kembali mengalir mengitari dua pipi chubbynya. Mata tuan Choi kini membulat sempurna, dirinya sangat terkejut dengan penolakkan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.  
“Mianhae.” Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan sang ibu sibuk mengelus surai hitam anaknya itu.   
“Pergilah.” Kata tuan Choi sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Maid itu menggangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang beraura dingin itu.

***

Kyuhyun melempar kasar ranselnya kearah pohon maple yang terlihat sudah mati. Padahal tahun lalu, pohon maple ini tak mendapatkan efek musim dingin yang berarti.  
“Pohonnya mati, Kyu.” Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, seorang namja berwajah polos yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu memandang pohon maplenya. Jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi Donghae -namja berwajah polos- melihat tatapan tidak suka dari obsidian Kyuhyun.  
“Ini semua gara-gara kau.” Teriak Kyuhyun, telunjuknya terarah mengalahkan kakak tirinya itu –walaupun Kyuhyun tak mau mengakuinya-.  
“Kenap-- mianhae Kyu.” Kepala Donghae menunduk dalam, dia tahu dia tidak salah tapi entah kenapa kepalanya ini tertunduk seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Matanya kini sudah memerah mencoba menahan tangisannya keluar.  
“Pergi dari sini.” Kyuhyun kembali membentak, liquid bening miliknya yang pertama kali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.  
“Kita pulang sama-sama, ne?” Kata Donghae mencoba membujuk adik tirinya itu, tapi Kyuhyun menatap dirinya tajam. “Pergi!” Kyuhyun menunduk lalu mengambil sebuah batu kecil, dia melemparkan batu bulat itu sehingga jatuh tepat disebelah Donghae. Donghae terdiam, dia tahu Kyuhyun membencinya tapi dia tidak habis fikir Kyuhyun dapat melakukan hal itu.  
“Kyu! Kau!” Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibirnya.   
Kalau saja Donghae tak mengingat pesan ibunya untuk tidak menangis didepan Kyuhyun, mungkin tangisan itu akan dia keluarkan dengan sejadi-jadinya. Donghae membalikkan badannya, memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan Kyuhyun. Bukankah adik tirinya itu menyuruhnya pergi? Dan beginilah seharusnya, Donghae berjalan perlahan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang bisa dipastikan sudah menangis hebat kini.  
***  
Jangan menangis, musim semi sebentar lagi datang. Dia akan kembali membawa keindahan dunia yang sempat menghilang dibawa kekejaman musim dingin.  
***  
Lee Seoyeon –eomma Donghae dan Kyuhyun- memijit pelipisnya perlahan mendengar penjelasan Park songsaengmin yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dilakukan Kyuhyun. Menurut yang diceritakan suaminya, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang manis walaupun terkadang perkataannya tajam dan kejahilannya itu mencapai batas akut. Park songsaengmin menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun memukul temannya dengan sebuah buku, memang memukul seseorang dengan buku bukan sebuah tindakan yang menyakiti orang tapi bukankah niatnya terlihat sudah tidak baik.  
“Baiklah. Aku akan menasehatinya.” Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia berdiri, menunduk sebentar sebagai tanda penghormatan lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan guru menuju dua anaknya yang kini sedang menunggu didepan ruangan.  
Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut hitam Donghae yang sedang menunduk membuat anak kecil itu tersenyum menyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya. Seoyeon berlutut mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Kyuhyun.  
“Kyu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat helaan napas itu terdengar, tapi sepertinya yeoja itu sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang dingin. “Kau tak boleh melakukan itu kepada temanmu.” Suara itu terdengar tenang ketika mengatakan beberapa bait kalimat.  
“Biar saja! Walaupun aku bersikap baik kepada semua orang, tak akan ada satupun yang mau membawa eomma dan Siwon hyung pulang.”   
Liquid bening itu dengan segera mengucur turun membuat Seoyeon tercekat. Tangannya yang hendak menghapus airmata itu tapi Kyuhyun dengan segera menepisnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Seoyeon dan Donghae.  
“Eomma.” Donghae berangsur mendekati, memeluk Seoyeon seolah ingin menenangkan hati eomma yang dicintainya itu.

***  
Donghae memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu aboni kamar Kyuhyun yang memang selama beberapa bulan ini sangat keramat baginya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia masuk kedalam kamar yang cukup besar dan dipenuhi berbagai poster karakter dari game kesukaan Kyuhyun. Donghae membelalak kaget ketika melihat pekerjaan Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu memasukkan beberapa helai pakaiannya kedalam tas yang biasa dia pakai untuk pergi kesekolah dan jangan lupakan psp mahal berwarna putih yang kini siap sebagai barang terakhir yang dia masukkan.  
“Kyu, kau mau pergi kemana?” Tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sebuah mantel kecil berwarna biru dongker.  
“Bukan urusanmu.” Donghae mendengus kesal mendapati jawaban yang tak kalah dingin.  
“Aku ikut, Kyu.” Katanya lagi ketika melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bersiap untuk pergi.  
“Tak usah.” Kyuhyun menyampirkan tasnya lalu memakai penutup telinga. Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar diikuti Donghae yang terlihat bingung.  
Untung saja semua maid rumah itu sedang sibuk dibelakang sehingga mereka berdua dapat keluar dari rumah dengan leluasa. Donghae yang sudah memakai mantel berwarna hitam dan penutup telinga serta sepatu boots berwarna putih terus mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.  
“Kita mau kemana, Kyu?”  
“Mencari eomma dan Siwon hyung.” Katanya Kyuhyun sambil terus melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang bukan lagi daerah didekat rumahnya. Mereka sudah berjalan lama dan jauh.  
“Apa kau tahu dimana rumah Siwon hyung?”  
“Tidak. Kalau kau terus berbicara sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku tidak butuh kau.” Donghae menggeleng perlahan walaupun dia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan melihat pergerakkan kepalanya.  
“Tidak. Aku hyungmu juga. Jadi aku akan menjagamu, Kyu.” Ocehan Donghae hanya dibalas suara bersin membuat Donghae langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. “Kau kedinginan. Ini pakai punyaku.” Kyuhyun tak menolak ketika kedua tangan kecil itu menyampirkan mantel kecil milik Donghae diatas bahunya.  
“Aku benci musim salju.” Gerutu Kyuhyun diikuti suara bersin milik Donghae –sepertinya dia juga terkena flu-. Udara memang terasa lebih dingin daripada hari kemarin dan kedua anak kecil yang belum mempunyai antibodi yang kuat akan menjadi sasaran empuk penyakit.  
“Bukankah musim salju sangat indah?” Kata Donghae sambil mengelap ingusnya yang terus keluar. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.  
“Aku lebih suka musim semi. Semua terlihat indah.” Perkataan Kyuhyun mampu membuat Donghae berhenti, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.  
“Kyu, aku baru ingat. Pohon maplemu dan Siwon hyung tidak mati, dia hanya beristirahat sebentar.” Kata Donghae yang membuat senyum itu terangkat dan pertama kalinya dalam kebersamaan mereka Donghae dapat melihat senyum paling indah yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.  
“Benarkah? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?”  
“Eomma.”  
“Jadi eomma dan Siwon hyung akan kembali musim semi mendatang.” Donghae mengangkat bahunya membuat senyuman itu kembali luntur.  
“Tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu mencari mereka sekarang. Jadi kumohon jangan bersedih lagi.” Donghae tersenyum perlahan lalu mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menyakinkan namja kecil itu.

***  
Mereka tak tahu seberapa lama mereka berjalan, malam kini sudah menjelang, lampu-lampu jalanan kini sudah menyala. Jalanan terlihat sepi dari biasanya, mungkin pengaruh cuaca yang sangat buruk malam ini sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang berani keluar. Butiran-butiran salju kini memenuhi kepala dan bahu mereka, muka Donghae bahkan sudah terlihat pucat tapi mereka tak mau berhenti.  
Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika kepalanya kini merasa serangan yang hebat. Butiran salju yang terus jatuh dengan lebat menambah sakit dikepalanya membuat tubuh kecil itu ambruk mencium jalan khusus pejalan kaki itu.  
“DONGHAE HYUNG.”   
Kyuhyun berteriak kencang, dia langsung duduk disamping Donghae. Tangannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, hal yang selalu dilakukan eommanya untuk membangunkannya saat pagi hari. Tapi tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari Donghae membuat isakkan itu kembali terdengar dari bibirnya.  
Sebuah mobil kini berhenti tepat disampingnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh menatap mobil berwarna putih itu. Dan seorang yeoja dan namja kecil yang keluar dari dalam mobil membuatnya bertanya pada butiran salju disana. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana ‘apa aku bermimpi?’  
“Kyun-ie, astaga apa yang terjadi denganmu?” Yeoja itu langsung memeluk anak bungsunya dengan erat merasakan suhu tubuhnya itu sedikit naik.  
“Eomma, tubuh anak ini panas sekali.” Kata seorang namja dengan perawakan tampan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukkan eommanya itu, dia tidak bermimpi.  
“Bawa Kyuhyun masuk, Wonnie. Biar eomma yang menggendong anak ini.”  
Kyuhyun tak ingat apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu, ingatan terakhirnya malam itu, Siwon hyungnya menutunnya memasuki mobil dan setelah itu matanya terpejam erat.

***

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini, kini dirinya dan Siwon sedang asyik bermain nintendo wii milik hyungnya itu –berarti juga milikinya- dan untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon harus mengakui kehebatan Kyuhyun dalam bermain game –sebuah prestasi yang luar biasa sekali-. Eomma mereka kini sedang sibuk menjaga Donghae yang demam tinggi sehingga dengan leluasa mereka dapat mengulang bermain game –jatah bermain game mereka hanya 2 jam-.  
Bunyi bel yang sedang tadi berdering tak mereka perduli. Eomma mereka dengan cepat menuruni tangga, tak ingin menganggu keasyikan kedua kakak beradik itu, dia berjalan perlahan lalu membuka pintu mahoni rumahnya yang sederhana. Sebuah senyuman kini terangkat ketika melihat kedua orang yang memang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.  
“Appa.” Siwon mem-pause pertandingan mereka membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.  
Siwon berlari kearah namja paruh baya, Choi Minwoo, memeluk namja paruh baya itu dengan erat seolah menjelaskan betapa rindunya dia kepada appanya itu.  
“Kau sepertinya bertambah besar dan juga tampan.” Namja itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Siwon membawanya dalam gendongan.  
“Apa aku tidak tampan?”  
Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun kini berada didekat mereka berempat, memasang wajah imutnya yang tak pernah dilihat sejak beberapa terakhir ini. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya mengusap surai hitam milik Kyuhyun.  
“Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, ne? Ayo minta maaf dengan Seoyeon eomma.”  
“Seoyeon eomma, aku minta maaf.” Senyuman yeoja itu terangkat melihat betapa imutnya Kyuhyun. Memang benar, jangan pisahkan seorang anak dari ibunya.  
“Oh iya, suhu tubuh Donghae sudah turun. Kalau kalian mau membawanya pulang sudah tak apa.” Seoyeon mengangguk perlahan, dia mendekati Naeun menggengam kedua tangannya sebagai permintaan terima kasih.  
Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini? Seoyeon mengambil tangan Minwoo dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Naeun membuat keduanya terbelalak.  
“Siwon dan Kyuhyun butuh kalian. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia seperti tak bertenaga ketika kau tidak ada disampingnya.” Seoyeon menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. “Aku tak seharusnya membuat kalian terpisah.”  
“Aniyo, ini bukan salah. Lagipula kalian baru saja menikah. Kami tak mungkin mengganggu kalian.”  
“Bagaimana kalau kita semua tinggal bersama?” Perkataan Kyuhyun mampu membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu terbelalak kaget sepertinya dia berusaha memperbaiki semuanya.  
“Bukan ide buruk.” Kata Siwon sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

***  
Musim semi kini menjelang, pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan baik dan warna-warna yang kini disajikan terlihat begitu menakjubkan membuat ketiga anak kecil itu takjub memandang ciptaan Tuhan. Tangan mereka saling berikatan satu sama lain, langkah kaki mereka berjalan seirama mendekati beberapa pohon maple yang kini telah tumbuh seperti semula.  
“Benar seperti katamu, Donghae hyung.” Perkataan Kyuhyun mampu membuat senyum Donghae terangkat.  
“Kalian membicarakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti.” Perkataan Siwon hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa membuat Siwon mendengus kesal.  
“Wonnie, Kyunie, Hae-yah. Kemari! Makanan sudah siap.” Teriakan dari Seoyeon eomma membuat langkah kaki itu semakin mereka percepat.  
Kalau ditanya sedang apa mereka ditaman maple ini, maka jawabannya adalah piknik. Tapi piknik mereka lebih spesial dari piknik yang biasa Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan karena kini keluarga mereka bertambah dua dan membuat bahagia mereka bertambah dua kali lipat.  
***  
Seperti seharusnya musim semi memang selalu datang setelah musim salju.   
Jadi, kau hanya perlu percaya.  
***

END

**Author's Note:**

> annyeong^^ akhirnya absurd kan?  
> kkk~ maklum aku ini pencinta fantasy makanya agak susah buat sad ending


End file.
